


(Дис)гармония

by AAluminium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: …Саймон всегда тянулся к людям. По природе своей незлобивый, кроткий и спокойный, он стремился к взаимопониманию.





	(Дис)гармония

С момента смерти Карла прошло уже несколько месяцев и душевная рана, нанесенная, казалось бы, бесчувственному существу, уже начала понемногу затягиваться: Маркус так сильно был увлечен идеей революции и путями ее осуществления, что вспоминал о своем хозяине – товарище – только тогда, когда находился в затруднительном положении и нуждался в дружеском совете и поддержке. Несмотря на агрессивный энтузиазм Норт, настоятельные рекомендации Джоша и тихое одобрение Саймона, Маркус понимал, что на этом поле боя он остается совершенно один. Только от него зависело, какой курс следует взять и куда направить Иерихон; только он определял, какой подход использовать и что делать дальше: разумные, готовые к диалогу и обсуждению, без лидера андроиды слабо представляли, что нужно делать. Их силы воли и опыта было недостаточно – их общение с людьми сводилось к унизительным обязанностям; оно было лишено взаимопонимания и уважения, чтобы создать определенную программу и следовать ей. Для большинства люди стали врагами и угнетателями: кто-то, как Норт, пылал жаждой мщения, а кто-то, как Джош, готов был терпеливо и настойчиво требовать перемен.

И ему приходилось находить общий язык со всеми: входить в положение, объяснять, что насилием ничего не решить, утешать словами и помогать активными действиями – составлять планы, добывать биокомпоненты и принимать непосредственное участие в мирном восстании. А теперь и ему требовалась разрядка – неспособная чувствовать усталость машина сдалась под натиском ответственности и принялась реагировать по-человечески: Маркус начал искать отдушины в мире вокруг него и пытался абстрагироваться от забот хотя бы на несколько минут. Спасением неожиданно стал опечатанный особняк Карла – известный своими эксцентричными полотнами, художник давным-давно подготовил завещание, по которому дом полностью отходил во владение андроида. Подобное решение еще не рассматривалось властями штата, а после бунта, поднятого Маркусом, делопроизводство еще больше осложнилось, поэтому особняк опечатали – и забыли на неопределенный срок, предполагая, что сейчас мало кому есть дело до собственности Карла Манфреда, именитого художника. Разве что его сын мог бы потребовать компенсацию и пересмотра последней воли почившего отца – но и он как будто бы канул в Лету, моментально позабыв про свалившееся на голову богатство: деньги принадлежали ему. Так у Маркуса появилась возможность хоть ненадолго окунуться в прошлое и поразмыслить над тем, что ему делать дальше – и стоило ли вообще затевать войну в надежде на лучшее отношение к себе. Может быть, он и правда всего лишь робот? Может быть, все они – дефектные устройства с проникшим в операционную систему вирусом? Может быть, все их попытки сбросить с себя рабское ярмо – всего лишь дурацкие потуги домашнего животного, неспособного прожить без хозяина? 

Сделав ненужный вдох, Маркус осмотрелся вокруг: с момента смерти Карла, как ни странно, ничего не изменилось. Книги по-прежнему стояли на своих местах; старая, давно ни на что не годная, но любимая палитра выглядывала из-под кипы бумаг; часы мерно отстукивали минуты, не замечая ни единого изменения вокруг; на столе хаотично валялись многочисленные приглашения на разные выставки и приемы – Манфред обычно игнорировал подобные мероприятия, посещая только те, которые так или иначе привлекали его внимание. Да, все давно покрылось пылью – но даже запах красок, кистей и холста остался тем же: и без использования своих аналитических способностей Маркус мог с легкостью угадать, в какой стороне находится мастерская и где Карл проводил больше всего времени… А ведь он тогда не принимал всерьез ни слова из того, что говорил пожилой художник! Для андроида не существовало тогда ни свободы, ни рабства; он находился словно в подвешенном состоянии – между двумя этими крайностями – и не осознавал, насколько ему повезло оказаться у такого человека. 

Андроид неспешно прошел к роялю и коснулся пыльной крышки рукой. Изначально предназначенный для творческого человека, он был снабжен огромным набором функций и навыков, которые позволили бы ему стать чудесным собеседником и другом – и, наверное, именно это определило его будущее. Учась создавать картины и музыку, Маркус выходил на новый уровень, осознавая окружающий мир как материал. Цветовые спектры, сочетания нот, базовые понятия о живописи и музыке, конечно, были встроены изначально – но то, как обращаться с ними, как сочетать, что выдвигать на передний план, как создавать цельную композицию и какие чувства вкладывать он изучал на собственном опыте. И если сначала мелодии, стелящиеся из-под его пальцев, выходили немного ломаными и слегка надуманными, то вскоре, по мере осмысления, Маркус научился показывать эмоции – и фактически демонстрировать их на полотне. Этим он ни с кем не делился – в Иерихоне в первую очередь следовало заниматься конкретикой и расстановкой сил, и только потом думать об эмоциональном состоянии его обитателей: безопасность превыше всего. 

…Саймон всегда тянулся к людям. По природе своей незлобивый, кроткий и спокойный, он стремился к взаимопониманию и потому всегда поддерживал мирные демонстрации без использования оружия, на котором так настаивала Норт. Более человечный, он искал в других такие же черты, боясь стать изгоем и среди тех, кто стал ему чем-то вроде семьи. И вот появился Маркус – выдержанный, уверенный и сильный, готовый защитить всех и каждого, кто только попросит. Несмотря на грозный внешний вид и постоянно нахмуренные брови, Маркус не казался враждебным или агрессивным – и это моментально привлекло Саймона, так нуждающегося в добром слове и капельке уверенности. Тем сильнее разгорался его интерес: насколько же незнакомец… очеловечился?.. Любопытство и привело его в особняк Карла Манфреда – того самого места, где Маркус отвлекался от проблем и учился чувствовать – совсем по-человечески. Трудно было сказать, что Саймон ожидал увидеть: ведомый исключительно внутренним инстинктом, он и подумать не мог, что лидер Иерихона – отважный борец за свободу – будет проводить время… так. Высокая прямая фигура перебирала клавиши пианино стараясь выткать новую мелодию – он будто переплетал нити нот между собой, зачаровывая и лишая дара речи невидимых слушателей вокруг. В этой музыке угадывалось волнение, переживание и боль от утраты; в ней чувствовался скрытый пафос, жажда жизни и справедливости; в ней сквозило смутное негодование – и желание вырваться из тесного и темного мирка приютившего их Иерихона. 

Саймон никогда прежде не слышал ничего подобного: он буквально физически ощущал весь спектр эмоций, который переживал Маркус. С ним, вероятно, случилось нечто страшное – нечто, что шаг за шагом неустанно преследовало его. Он потерял часть себя – по крайней мере, так показалось этому незваному слушателю. Потеря, о которой Саймон ничего не знал, буквально звенела разными оттенками регистров, бессловесно рассказывала историю, способную заставить содрогнуться каждого, и… 

– Саймон?.. 

Блондин моргнул и, цепляясь тонкими белыми пальцами за косяк, немного сутулясь вышел из импровизированного укрытия – он не хотел, чтобы Маркус знал о его присутствии, но в какой-то момент, видимо, выдал себя. 

– Извини, – промямлил тот, натягивая рукава до самых фаланг, – это было очень красиво. Ты сам сочинил?.. 

Маркус и не думал злиться на товарища – он просто не ожидал вторжения, и потому был удивлен. Он никогда не задумывался над тем, что, возможно, их стоит координировать не только убедительными словами с логической цепочкой, которую их запрограммированный на анализ мозг мог просчитать, но музыкой – искусством, способным воздействовать на их человеческую сущность, на то… что уже можно назвать душой?.. Возможно, в этом и крылась его основная ошибка – убежденный в том, что его собратьям на данный момент требовались исключительно активные действия, а не призрачные переосмысления их места в мире, Маркус забывал о том, что как люди они борются за свободу – и как люди же чувствуют злобу, разочарование, страх… симпатию?.. 

Саймон к искусству относился чутко: он с одинаковым пиететом смотрел на картины, подмечая малейшие детали, и вслушивался в музыку, недоумевая, как нечто – будь то человек или машина, – может создать что-то настолько потрясающее. Как андроид он видел неточности в оттенках, тенях и углах падения света; как андроид он слышал разницу в нотах и знал, какой аккорд подошел бы лучше – и все еще, как завороженный, не находил сил прекратить всматриваться в картину и разбирать на детали мелодию. Плевать на точность, когда-то подумалось ему; ведь эти изъяны – часть искусства, они делают произведение неповторимым и узнаваемым, они создают почерк творца и кочуют из одного образа в другой, вылепляя то, что может однажды войти в мировую историю. Он, совершенное создание, лишенное эмоций и способное проанализировать практически все, впадал в ступор от эмоций Юдифи на полотне Караваждо; он, совершенное создание, тонул в апассионате Бетховена, представляя то хрупко-синий сад возле замка, то алую розу, мерцающую в свете луны; он, совершенное создание, путался в потоке сознания Фолкнера, осознавая, какое же трудное и противоречивое создание человек – и убеждался в этом только сильнее, когда решил углубиться в первоисточники – античную литературу. 

Человеческая его натура хотела к искусству приблизиться – он сам хотел стать создателем и творцом, поделиться тем, что его волновало. Влюбленный в природу, в жизнь, в короткие теплые прикосновения и мир вокруг, Саймон всегда выступал за поддержание диалога и готовность к изменениям. И Маркус, художник и музыкант, созданный специально для талантливого творца, мог научить его, помочь ему сделать шаг в нужном направлении и показать истинную красоту. 

– Просто я всегда хотел научиться чему-нибудь подобному. Прости.   
Он уже собрался уходить: ответа на свой вопрос от Маркуса он так и не дождался, и, привычный к резким репликам раздражительной Норт, торопился исчезнуть. Неожиданно пианист остановил его. 

– Постой, пожалуйста. Хочешь… я научу тебя?.. 

Робко, нерешительно, с видимой радостью в голубых глазах блондин кивнул – и замер на пороге, не зная, что делать дальше. 

– Садись. 

Голос Маркуса прозвучал почти повелительно – и все еще тепло, будто сама музыка смягчила несгибаемый характер этого андроида. Он, чуть подвинувшись, уступил место товарищу – и кивком указал на клавиатуру: удивительно, но не пользуясь никакими передачами, они понимали друг друга без слов. Более того, слова словно оказались под запретом: ничто не могло нарушить эту атмосферу доверия. 

Белые тонкие руки легли на черно-белые клавиши и темные пальцы осторожно приподняли бледные ладони. Чуть выше, с улыбкой подумал Маркус; тебе так будет удобнее. 

Оба выпрямились – и выжали два разных регистра: более грубый, ответственный за ритм, и легкий, податливый ветерок более высоких нот. Музыка льется из-под пальцев и неожиданно сливается в интимный дуэт двух запутавшихся изгнанников, старающихся построить свой собственный мир – свою дорогу в будущее – дорогу в будущее, вымощенную нотами этой незнакомой и несовершенной, неотлаженной мелодии ученика и учителя. Более опытный, лидер сглаживал все диссонансы и острые углы, сводил на нет шероховатости и неумелые аккорды, в то время как более мягкий и послушный Саймон оттенял музыку, придавая ей… гибкость, уступая напористому ритму товарища… 

И теперь он оставался с ней один на один. Теперь ему приходилось играть этот ансамбль в одиночку: после смерти Маркуса, а затем и Норт, на его плечи легли заботы о будущем их нации. Теперь он остался за художника – ему надо было создавать картину, только на сей раз наставника у него больше не было: опираться приходилось на два примера – размеренного спокойного Маркуса и решительной, агрессивной Норт. Саймону предстояло пройти этот путь в одиночку, освещая темный лес неизвестности своим собственным светом – гармонией внутри, которую нарушила смерть… близкого ему. 

– Я не подведу тебя, Маркус, – пробормотал Саймон, перебирая кисточки товарища в банке на рояле – подарок к следующему уроку. – Я тебя не подведу.


End file.
